Westward the Women
by Black-Zola
Summary: AU: California,1851: Roy, el jefe de un rancho bastante lejano le propone al vaquero Alfred un buen trabajo: guiar una caravana de 150 mujeres 5.000 kilometros hasta su rancho. El trabajo se multiplica cuando hombres de ayuda se enamoran y huyen con algunas. ¿podrá completar la misión? USAXNyo!UK -mas pairings-
1. Prologo

_Westward the women_

_Prologo:El Capataz recibió una orden inusual_

_California:1851_

Subido a lomos de su fiel caballo, se ajusto un poco el sombrero vaquero para que el sol no pegará directamente en sus ojos. Sabía que tenía que estar en buen camino, ya que escuchaba como hombres gritaban cada vez un poco mas alto, a la vez de sonido de tierra pisada por fuertes caballos. Hizo que el caballo se girase para ver, y en efecto, los vio: unos pocos hombres manejando un grupo de caballos bastante elevado. Bajo un poco para ver mejor, aquel tenía que ser el rancho de su "amigo".

-_Novatos-_pensó Alfred de inmediato al ver sus métodos.

Tiro de las riendas y fue cuesta abajo para recorrer el mismo camino que los caballos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en la puerta. Ahí se encontró con el jefe del rancho, que estaba sentado, jugando con la paja, esperando al chico. Hizo que el caballo se parase cerca de una especie de tienda echa por madera y se desmontó. Espero a que el jefe terminase de poner las barras para que los caballos no se escaparan. La verdad es que para ser un lugar muy apartado, su amigo había encontrado buena tierra, fértil, y sobre todo hombres dispuestos a alejarse de la ciudad para trabajar. El hombre se acerco a el y se sentaron. Alfred no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-¡Alfred!-este saludo. El nombrado cogió una paja y empezó a juguetear con el- me he enterado de que ya has conducido una caravana y que te ibas a ir a Missouri a conducir otra...

-Si-solo afirmo el chico

-Pero que este te ha fallado en el último momento... ¿aceptas otro trabajo?

-Si- afirmo este. Aquello sonaba a nuevo trabajo

-Escucha- medio ordeno el hombre. Alfred dejo la paja y volvió a coger otra para jugar. Aunque estuviera jugando, el escuchaba- todo el mundo pensaba que no podría construir un rancho y mira... en tierras fértiles he conseguido...los caballos son de buena calidad, comen de lo mejor, todo detalle esta cubierto_:hombres, rancho, tierra..._y dije que lo haría

_-_¿quieres que te felicite?-pregunto Alfred interrumpiendo

-No,ya te diré cuando- negó el hombre de inmediato- solo que falta... una cosa...un detalle que se me ha escapado

¿Que podría faltar?¿no había dicho que todo estaba cubierto? La curiosidad pudo con el hombre y dejo de juguetear para saber por donde iban los tiros del supuesto nuevo trabajo, si no, ¿porque lo iba a llamar?

-Raíces que lo mantengan vivo- aquello ya no empezaba para nada a gustarle, aunque todavía el rostro de Alfred no decía lo que sentía- _Mujeres_...buenas _mujeres,esposas _para los hombres...

Lo miro atentamente. La verdad era que ninguno de los hombres del rancho, tenían familia, y aquello conllevaba a que necesitaran la dulce compañía del sexo opuesto.

-¿que tiene que ver todo eso conmigo?-pregunto Alfred, sorprendido y algo harto del juego del hombre

-Los hombres de aquí están hartos de esta vida y han reunido dinero, cien solicitantes para una buena mujer que les cuide...y todas esas cosas...-le informo, sin sorprender al chico-volver a esa vida

-A mi me gusta una vida sin mujeres-informo Alfred.

Alfred vivía solo, trabajando de ciudad en ciudad, visitando cantinas...libre. No sabía que era una vida con mujeres, y aquella su vida, le gustaba. No pensaba como los hombres, de volver a tener una mujer al lado.

-Muy bien...pero nosotros dos iremos a Chicago, conseguiré yo las mujeres y tu las guías...¡son 5,000 kilo metros que tu te conoces muy bien! Has guiado cientos de caravanas, y por una llena de mujeres hasta aquí para ti sera fácil...¡eres el hombre perfecto para esto, Alfred!-alago intentando convencerle, ya que el serio rostro de Alfred mostraba un gran desacuerdo

Alfred se levanto y antes de subirse, le dijo algo al hombre:

-Solo ahí dos cosas en esta vida que me asustan...y una de ellas son las mujeres- admintió el chico- sería como ir al infierno, no cuentes conmigo

-¿Cuanto te pago el hombre para que lo guiaras en tu último trabajo?

-Un buen dinero-dijo, ocultando la cifra exacta

-Te pago eso, y añade mil mas- dijo el hombre. Alfred era perfecto para ese trabajo, y no quería dejarlo escapar, y si para ello tenía que aumentar lo que le habían pagado anteriormente, lo haría.

-Trato echo-dijo después de un silencio. Pensó un poco- ¿Cuantos hombres querían mujer?

-Han solicitado 100 hombres

-Que sean 150-soltó el chico, sorprendiendo al jefe- si todo va bien, solo caerán 1 de cada 3

El hombre le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras que el chico se montaba. Hizo que el caballo aumentara de velocidad, ya se conocía el camino hasta el rancho del hombre.

* * *

-¡Una rubia para mi!-demando un hombre

-Yo una pelirroja!-demando otra

-Con que sepa cocinar...

-A mi no me importa mientras que sea una mujer

-_Que cejas mas grandes-_pensó al ver a un hombre-_¿ese es chino? que cara de caballo tiene el otro... y buscan mujer..._

Aunque pensará aquello de los tantos hombres, escuchaba con suma paciencia (cosa con la que normalmente poco contaba ya que la gente solía ser muy pesada en sus travesías) las demandas (algo patéticas)de los hombres. Vio como el jefe también reía de sus chistes bastante malos.

-No aseguramos de como serán ellas, tan solo que se que serán mujeres-dijo el jefe ya algo serio- me conocéis, soy hombre de palabra, y os las traeré. Tratarlas bien, con honestidad, sinceridad y sobre todo cariño, porque si no es así, que dios os ayude porque os las veréis conmigo. Cuidar bien del valle en nuestra ausencia.

-¡Adiós Roy! ¡Adiós jefe!-gritaron los hombres mientras dejaban paso a Alfred y al jefe

-Si a mi me da igual-se llego a escuchar a alguien

Ya de camino, Alfred hizo que el caballo se acercase a el,para dejar unos puntos claros. Aquel trabajo le parecía una locura, pero era una locura que le iba a dar buen dinero.

-Que quede claro que pase lo que pasé, con mujeres o sin ellas, yo recibiré mi dinero

-Claro...de eso que no te quepa la menor la duda-dijo con una sonrisa- son buenos hombres, se merecen las mujeres...

-Cuando ellas lleguen, ¿se casarán al momento?

-Si...¡si hasta tengo un sacerdote, que nos predica las palabras del señor!-rió el hombre

-Están todos locos- dijo en voz alta antes de que ambos aumentaran la velocidad

Era un trabajo curioso, llevar mujeres en el desierto, una distancia de 5,000 kilo metros, de los que seguro que mujeres caerían en el camino. Bueno...tenía que ver algo de todo en esta vida, ¿no?

Además, no sería una caravana diferente a las demás, ¿no?

* * *

¡Iepale! mi nuevo proyecto!

Ahora me explico:

_Westward the women _es una película del género Western que me encanta y no me he resistido a volverla hetaliana. Ya que esta ambientada en el viejo oeste, me he propuesto a usar a Alfred como protagonista. ¿os habeís fijado que no es un come hamburguesas feliz diciendo "soy el heroe"?. porque en la pelicula, el hombre es bastante duro al inicio, y por ello he cambiado la personalidad...

Las nyos! apareceran en el proximo capitulo!

¿que mujeres estan dispuestas a cruzar 5.000 kilometros con tal de tener un hombre?

espero que os haya gustado!

Aio~


	2. C1:3 meses despues

_Westward the Women_

_Capitulo uno: Las Mujeres_

_Chicago: 3 meses mas tarde_

* * *

La pequeña sala estaba llena de mujeres que hablaban entre ellas. Al fondo de ella, se podía ver una especie de pequeño escenario. En la pared colgaba una pancarta que anunciaba en letras grandes la oportunidad de tener un marido si se hacía un viaje largo hasta California. En el, Alfred estaba sentado con las piernas estiradas y la cabeza medio tapada por el sombrero vaquero. Lo subió un poco para ver como cuatro mujeres vestidas con atuendos muy llamativos discutían con el jefe Roy.

-¿Por que no podemos ir?-pregunto directa la chica vestida de blanco.

No hacía falta ser adivino para saber que aquellas cuatro chicas venían de un cabaret, y por ello, no las admitiría en su viaje.

-Lo siento señoras...

-¡vamos!-exclamo la que parecía la líder de la cuadrilla

Mientras la chicas abandonaban la sala, el jefe ordenó los papeles y busco el nombre de la siguiente mujer. En la puerta, una de ellas vio a dos de sus compañeras y la advirtió de lo imposible que era ir a aquella caravana. Aquellas dos decidieron también marcharse.

-¿Señorita Emily Jones?

-¡Si,mi capitán!-se escucho a la mujer

Alfred, algo curioso, asomo un poco la vista y vio a la mujer. Se quedo muy sorprendido, los ojos como platos, al ver a aquella mujer: castaña de pelo corto, con gran delantera,con un vestido negro. Pobre aquel quien le tocara esa mujer...

-De Massachusetts- leyo el hombre de tal forma que la escuchara bien sobre el ruido

-¡Ese es mi puerto!-aunque la mujer intentará sonar seria, podía notar un poco de diversión en la voz

-Aquí me ha puesto una edad... que no lo aparenta...

-¿De verdad se iba a creer que una mujer le iba a decir su verdadera edad?

Ante aquella lógica aplastante, el hombre no supo que decir menos el "_firme aquí"_ que había repetido durante el día. Alfred no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Señorita Beatrice Benoit- llamo el hombre

Entre las mujeres salió una castaña con un vestido verde algo seria. Alfred la miro algo indiferente, ya que nada resaltaba en aquella mujer en esos momentos.

-Aquí dice que usted es maestra

-si, señor-contesto educada

-necesitare ayuda... alguien que haga el diario del viaje...firme aquí

La chica firmo, hizo una pequeña reverencia elegante y se fue a su sitio. El hombre miro otra vez la lista y llamo a la siguiente mujer.

-Señora Vargas?-pregunto algo alucinado. La mujer solo asintió con la cabeza. Al lado de ella se encontraba un niño con un perro en brazos-¿donde esta su esposo?

-¿_Perdón?-_pregunto la mujer en italiano

-su marido- la mujer negó con la cabeza, seguía sin entender lo que había dicho- su hombre- nada- su... hombre- señalo un corcho enorme lleno de fotos de sus hombres que solicitaban mujer-su hombre

-_Mio marido morto_- respondió triste

-¿Como?

-_Morto_- y se puso los brazos en cruz y con la cabeza algo inclinada para hacer una figura simple de su marido muerto

-ah! Lo siento-dijo el hombre- ¿esta segura de querer ir a California?

-_Si! Si! Ir a california a terra con grande oportunitate para matrimonio_- leyó en alto la mujer el cartel en italiano ya con una sonrisa-Si

-Me gusta-dijo el hombre a Alfred, que solo sonrió-esta bien, tome... firme aquí-dijo el hombre convencido

La mujer firmo y le paso la pluma a su hijo, que a la vez le paso el perro. El niño firmo mientras decía su nombre en alto.

-_Feliciano...Vargas...-_le dio la pluma al señor e hizo las presentaciones con el perro- _Pochi Vargas... Pochi, Feliciano e Mama... familia_

_-_Muy bien...estupendo-dijo frotando un poco la cabeza del chico. Alfred y Roy sonrieron ante la inocencia del niño.

La familia italiana se fue y el jefe del rancho ordeno los papeles. Sonrió victorioso, ya que había conseguido 138 firmas de mujeres dispuestas a ir a California para conseguir un marido.

-¿Cuantas tenemos?-pregunto Alfred, ya que el no sabía el numero de las mujeres

-138...-dejo los papeles en la mesa- ya casi hemos terminado

-¡Espere señor!-dijo una mujer de pelo rubio acompañada de otra. Alfred miro sorprendido-Perdone el retraso... Soy la señorita Kirkland y ella Michelle Bonnefoy- se quedo mirando a la rubia, ya que aquello parecía interesante

El viejo hombre miro a las mujeres antes de soltar la pregunta estrella.

-¿Porque quieren ir a California?

-queremos cambiar de ambiente-soltó decidida la señorita Kirkland

-Iran para quedarse...¿no?

-Si, estamos decididas-la otra también asintió- permanentemente

-Entonces...firmen aquí-ambas firmaron- gracias

Alfred suspiro cuando ambas se fueron. Había sido algo sorprendente. El viejo Roy lo miro riendo un poco. Ya eran 140.

-Servirán...todo saldrá bien-dijo convencido el viejo hombre

Lastima que Alfred no tuviera tanta fe en ello.

-Es tu caravana- soltó algo indiferente

-Prepárate... tenemos que hablar con ellas...

-Tengo bastante que decir

Roy se levanto de su silla y pidió la atención de todas las mujeres. Ellas callaron de inmediato y prestaron atención. Tenían que decir como sería la travesía y aquello iba a ser algo muy duro

-Nuestro camino empieza con dos viajes en barco. En Independence nos estarán esperando carretas completamente equipadas para recorrer 5,000 kilometros hasta mi rancho en california- intento abreviar todo lo posible- aquí, el señor Jones sera nuestro guía en esos kilometros y nos explicara un poco de ese duro viaje

Alfred se levanto de mala gana y se encaro a las mujeres, que seguían serias. Puso la mano derecha en puño para apoyarse en la mesa y le hablo a las mujeres como si estuviera hablando con hombres.

-En Independece cogeremos las carretas y pasaremos por unos cuantos lagos hasta llegar a la zona rocosa, bajamos y después de pasar el lago, el desierto. En el desierto puede pasar de todo, tormentas de arena, lluvia como granizo... falta de agua. Sobre todo falta de agua. Asfixia. Indios. Accidentes estúpidos...una de cada tres de ustedes morirá antes de haber llegado a California. A si que si son listas, saldrán por esa puerta. Ese es mi mejor consejo...sigan lo- dejo un espacio de tiempo para ver si alguna mujer se atrevía a salir después de los horrores que había contado sobre el duro camino que les esperaba a las pobres mujeres, pero ninguna de ellas se levanto. Alfred sonrió. Quien avisaba, no era traidor- Muy bien, haya ustedes...¿alguna sabe conducir caballos?

Aquella pregunta había tomado un poco por sorpresa. Algunas mujeres se levantaron, afirmandolo

-He dicho conducirlos, no montarlos

Ya con aquella "aclaración", algunas mujeres bajaron, pero 4 quedaron de pie

-¿Alguna sabe conducir un tiro de mulas? Cuatro mulas-volvió a preguntar el vaquero

Solo cuatro se levantaron. Eran las mismas

-Sus nombres, por favor

-Isabel Fernandez

-Elizaveta Hedervary

-Louise Beilschmidt

-Maddy Williams

-Gracias- dijo agachando la cabeza en señal de respeto. Las mujeres se sentaron y el siguió preguntando-¿Alguna sabe disparar? Es decir, coger un arma, disparar y dar en el blanco

Maddy y Louise se levantaron y Alfred sonrió. Quería ver una buena demostración de puntaría. Le lanzo primero la pistola a Maddy, por ser la mas cercana y esta lo cogió a la primera. Busco un punto, el cartel donde salía el sherif de Chicago y disparo a su ojo. Dio en el blanco. Soplo y se lo paso a Louise, quien acertó en el otro ojo. Se lo paso a su compañera y esta a Alfred, que seguía algo sorprendido.

-¿Se refería a eso?-pregunto retando Maddy.

-A eso me refería-dijo con una sonrisa- Por cierto... yo no me llevaría esa ropa tan femenina que llevan ahora... ahí que andar mucho y con eso fastidiarán mucho sus pies. Pónganse ropa cómoda y resistente...y calzones- las chicas y el jefe rieron- quiero decir pantalones- igualmente, el jefe se reía por su equivocación. Alfred se puso serio de repente- he contratado 15 hombres en Independence para que nos acompañen... la clase de hombres que se necesitan para este trabajo... no los miren, ni los toquen... y ustedes cuatro enseñaran a las demás mujeres como se conducen las mulas- no tenía nada mas que añadir...pero quería subrayar una idea importante- y... no se acerquen a mis hombres

Con aquello dio por finalizado su turno de hablar y quiso sentarse. Se había producido un silencio lleno de tensión por todo lo que había hablado sin cortarse un poco el vaquero Alfred Jones, pero era la mas pura verdad. El en esos trabajos era serio y no iba a fallar. Roy, para cortar la tensión del momento, se acordó del corcho con fotos de los solicitantes. Se puso de pie.

-he pensado que querrían conocer por una imagen a sus futuros maridos...aquí están todos los solicitantes.. acerquense a mirar y escojan su futuro marido

Ninguna de ellas se levantaba, quizás por miedo, o por vergüenza. Hasta que Emily Jones se levanto:

-Rayos y truenos...están ahí,chicas, que no van ha huir...¡vamos a mirar!

Siendo la primera en acercarse, la siguieron las demás. Todas miraron curiosas las caras de los chicos. No eran algo del otro mundo, pero cada una se contentaba con la foto que había escogido.

-Este tiene unas cejotas...- se le escucho decir a Emily

A una de ellas se le brillo los ojos al coger la imagen de un chico que en la foto salía serio...le parecía de lo mas mono~

Alfred se fue de aquel lugar por dos razones: una de ellas era el agobio que le producía ver a aquellas mujeres escogiendo marido y la otra era porque tenía que hablar con sus hombres.

La señorita Kirkland se fijo de como el vaquero se iba sin decir nada. Su amiga la llamo para mirar a los hombres de la tabla

-Tienes que escoger a uno de estos, no el~

* * *

Alfred miro a los quince hombres que había escogido para su viaje. Todos ellos estaban sentados como querían en el bar. Estaban a punto de salir y tenía que dejarles a los hombres los puntos mas claros que el agua.

-Tendremos comida suficiente para los animales estén fuertes y resistentes. Sois el mejor equipo que he tenido y os tengo confianza.

-¡Puedes estar seguro!-dijo uno de ellos

-Bien...os conozco, y por eso cuando firméis, haréis lo que yo os diga... y la primera orden que doy es que no os acerquéis a las mujeres...¿entendido?

-¡Claro! Ya me conoces

-te conozco... por eso lo digo

Todos se rieron del chiste fácil. Alfred se fijo de algo...o mejor dicho, alguien, detrás de uno de sus hombres.

-¿que haces aquí?

-Yo ir a California

-¿Como te llamas?

-Kiku Honda- no sabía porque,la gente se río

-¿como te llamas?

-Kiku Honda-la gente se volvió a reir

-Levantate- le ordendo. El pobre japonés se levantó y Alfred vio una persona de metro y medio...con algo mas-¿estas de pie o sentado?

-De pie

-¿Y donde esta el resto de ti?

-No ser muy alto... pero peleo. Puedo pelear contra cualquiera, tu ganarme, pero peleo- dijo decidido

Alfred sonrió, uno mas y encima bien pequeño pero matón. Serviría para el viaje.

-¿Sabes cocinar?

-Muy bien...¡el mejor!

-No quiero que las mujeres cocinen...-los chicos se pusieron de pie. Kiku dijo algo en su idioma natal, pero nadie le entendió- ¿que dices?

-No hablar mas...vamos ya

Los hombres rieron y se fueron a la puerta

-bua... 150 mujeres...¿te lo imaginas?

-Tu no vas-soltó Alfred al chico que había dicho aquello

-Venga Alfred...

-Lo digo muy enserio... todo lo que he dicho iba enserio, a si que no vas

El hombre se marcho enfadado. El resto siguió a Alfred, Kiku el último.

Aquello ya prometía.

* * *

Iepalee! ya actualice~

ya algunas nyos! aparecieron... y vengo a aclarar que en la peli, en vez de cejotas, sale un "cara de caballo". pero como no se me ocurria poner un cara de caballo (menos corea por gangnam style) pues puse cejotas. el niño solo tiene el nombre de Feliciano porque no se me ocurria otro nombre... ya lo siento.

queréis hacer una porra a ver como son las parejas?

Aio~


	3. C2: La Travesía I

_Westerward The Women_

_Capitulo dos:La Travesia Parte I_

_Ruta Indepence-Rancho(Valle en California_

* * *

En las puertas de la ruta, ya se había levantado gran viento, pero aquello no había parado el deseo de las mujeres de ir al rancho de California a por sus futuros maridos.

Maddy agarro el látigo y empezó a pegar latigazos en el aire,intentando enseñar a sus compañeras de travesía. Dos que estaban con ella (Helena y Gabriella) miraban la pequeña clase.

-Como si estuvieras cortando madera- dijo dificultosamente la mujer, ya que seguía dándole al látigo.

Gabriella agarró el látigo e intentó imitarla. Alice ataba bien las cuerdas antes de que apareciera Michelle con el peso de un paquete de gran tamaño. Emily intentaba aprender a conducir el carro principal (Tenía una campanilla atada para diferenciarse de los demás), pero no lo lograba. Elizabeta estaba con ella, intentando ayudarla con paciencia, ella seguro que aprendía bien ya que le estaba poniendo mucho empeño

-Rayos y truenos... esto es bien difícil...

-Animo, una vez mas...

Isabel hacía nudos con la cuerda para atar los carros a las mulas junto con unas chicas. En ese momento aparecieron los hombres que las iban ha ayudar. No se esperaba que fueran así, y mas de una mujer se quedo mirando a aquellos hombres. Alguno se atrevió a inclinar el sombrero en señal de saludo, sonrojando a una en especial. Llegaron a una mesa donde les esperaba Beatrice Benoit, con un libro abierto, pluma y tinta para firmar con su nombre. El primero de ellos solo puso una X, cosa que extraño a la mujer.

-¿No sabe escribir tu nombre?

-¿no quieres enseñarme?

El hombre, con un intento de sonrisa atrapo la mano de la mujer que, después de unos segundos de contacto, llamo al siguiente,algo incomoda. Kiku fue el siguiente, quien ocupo dos lineas completas del cuaderno para escribir su nombre.

Alfred había ordenado que todo estuviera listo para el día siguiente.

* * *

Ya había amanecido y todos los carros estaban en fila. Alfred estaba al lado del jefe. Le había preguntado a ver si estaban todos listos, pero el jefe agacho la cabeza y rezó antes de darle el afirmativo con la cabeza.

-llévalas al valle

-¿Todas listas?-pregunto gritando para que le escucharan

-¡Listas!-fueron gritando una a una, menos la señora vargas y el niño (con el ladrido del perro) que lo gritaron en italiano.

-Listas para jugarse la vida- dijo Alfred- ¡ADELANTE!-grito moviendo la mano y moviendo al caballo

-¡Arre mula!- gritaban haciendo que los pobres animales se movieran después de los latigazos.

Alfred, el jefe y Kiku se quedaron últimos por si alguna se quedaba atrás. Para la sorpresa del vaquero, ninguna de ellas quedo atrás. Roy se burlo de el, comentando que el no sabía nada del espíritu de una mujer cuando quería casarse

* * *

Ya llevaban tres días y parecía que el sol no se había movido de su sitio, pegaba tan fuerte como el primer día. Emily llevaba el carro principal y se había fijado de un vaquero que no dejaba de mirar su carro...o mejor dicho a la compañera de su carro. Se movió un poco para que ella se despertase, quería comentarlo con ella. En ese momento, el vaquero saludo antes de irse.

-Ese marinero de agua dulce no se ha despegado del bote desde hace tres días... ¿sabes quien es?

-No se...creo que Xian o algo así-contesto Beatrice

-Te recuerdo que no se pueden tener amoríos durante la travesía

-Emily...¿alguna vez te has casado?

-Una vez...¿y tu?

-No... nunca

-Mi marido murió...nuestros tres hijos con el...ahogados en mal puerto por una de las peores tormentas del siglo

-lo siento...-solo pudo decir Beatrice

-no lo sienas...vamos mula!-grito para que no se quedaran dormidas

Beatrice se fijo en una cosa que le hizo bastante gracia y llamo la atención de Emily para que lo viera. Feliciano, el hijo de la señora Vargas, tenía una escopeta en la mano, y en la otra, un conejo muerto. Con el, corriendo iba Pochi, intentando llegar a la altura de su dueño. La madre se paro e hizo que el hijo se subiera, olvidándose de la mascota. Guardaron la escopeta y siguieron la marcha. La mujer empezó a cantar y el hijo intento con ella. Una canción italiana. Aquello si que era un momento de familia.

* * *

Alfred decidió que parasen en un rio, para que las mujeres se aseasen y cogieran agua. Algunas de ellas limpiaban las prendas mientras que otras se quedaron jugando en el estanque. Aunque el joven vaquero no entendía porque querían estar tan arregladas si todavía quedaba un gran camino por delante. Roy se río y le contestó:

-Son mujeres, son así... tu sabes mucho de caminos y rutas, pero poco de ellas

Kiku se rio un poco de Alfred. Este le miro un poco enfadado antes de darle un encargo.

-Tengo un encargo para ti... mira a ver si encuentras la tumba de un hombre...

Kiku se fue y el vaquero giro la vista para ver a Emily al lado de Beatrice, que estaba escribiendo el diario.

-¡Emily! Llévate a unas mujeres para coger hojas de tréboles... y cocerlas...es lo que hacen los indios para evitar el escorbuto

-¡Maddy! ¡Isa! Levar anclas y venir, que hay que buscar tréboles

Las nombradas se giraron y fueron a realizar la orden.

* * *

Estaba anocheciendo y Feliciano estaba cantando feliz antes de ir a dormir abrazado a Pochi. Todos estaban durmiendo cuando Kiku llego al lado de Alfred y le dio la mala noticia de no haber encontrado la tumba del hombre.

-Ya seguíras buscando mañana...

-¿porque lo buscas?

-porque desde hace años somos amigos inseparables...no podría vivir sin el...

-tener que vivir sin el... estar muerto

-no lo esta...no podría vivir sin el

De pronto Kiku se puso a rezar, cosa que no molesto al vaquero, solo lo sorprendió bastante.

-Déjame por favor...

-¿No te gusto?

-Pero...

Se escucho el sonido de un disparo y toda la gente se despertó. Cuando el vaquero Alfred dijo en serio que no toleraría ningún romance entre los vaqueros y las mujeres, lo decía enserio. Disparo al chico en la mano. El hombre miro sorprendido, ya que pensaba, que Alfred estaría durmiendo.

-Sube a tu caballo y lárgate- dijo serio y con cara de pocos amigos.

-Pero no podría sobrevivir

-Haber pensado antes

-Cometes un error- intento defender uno de sus compañeros-necesitamos todos los hombres

-He visto como esto destruía caravanas y el castigo tendría que ser 30 latigazos...en el mio es una bala, ¿queda claro?

Todos miraron el panorama, hombres y mujeres. Ya sabían que pasaría si alguna de ellas o alguno de ellos se acercaban. Pero la carne era débil...

-A mi me pagan mucho dinero por llevar esta caravana...y la voy a llevar

Los hombres no dijeron nada mas. Era una orden que había que cumplir.

-A dormir todo el mundo, saldremos al amanecer

Alfred se fijo en que la señorita Kirkland la miraba fijamente.

-¿Usted no habrá tenido nada que ver, verdad, señorita Kirkland?

-NO...para nada...¿usted no se afeita?

El hombre dio la vuelta, intentando ignorar en vano,la pregunta de la señorita

-Debería, se ve horrible

Alfred se toco la barbilla. debía admitir que la tenía mas áspera que un papel de lija. Quizás la señorita tendría razón...¡que va a tener razón! el no tenía que afeitarse para nada y mucho menos para nadie. Rápidamente, se fue a dormir como sus compañeros.

* * *

-Ai Alice no te hagas ilusiones...-dijo Michelle, consciente de todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga

-No las hago- dijo algo sonrojada- solo imagino

-No deberías...

Y toda la caravana se fue a dormir, convencida, de que lo mejor sin duda era no acercarse a los hombres para llegar vivas a California.

* * *

Actualice! Party Hard! (?)

La verdad es que a partir de ahora, todo es travesía... ¿Cuantas partes? ya se sabra~ Algunas naturales (Beatrice, Elizaveta, Alfred, Kiku, Xian) ya han salido, como nyos (Gabriella, Emily, Maddy, Alice, Michelle, Isabel, Louise, señora Vargas). Reitero que el niño NO es Feliciano, es que mi imaginación no da para mucho y sale algún que otro Xtra (Roy, el del tiro en la mano).

Espero que os haya gustado~

Aio~


	4. C3: La Travesía I: Indios

_Westward the Women_

_Capitulo Tres: La Travesia II_

_Indios_

_Ruta: Independence – Rancho (California)_

* * *

Ya había amanecido y las mujeres volvían a montarse sobre sus carros para ponerse en marcha. El incidente de anoche y paso a segundo plano y solo unas pocas lo comentaban discretamente.

Emily llevo los burros hasta su carro y vio a su compañera apoyada en la sombra, como si quisiera vomitar.

-¿Que te pasa, marinera Lily? ¿estas enferman?

La chica negó con la cabeza y la americana miro para otro lado. Pero justo se encontró con el "por que" la chica estaba así.

-¿Estas embarazada?

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

-Por algo estoy cruzando el oeste. Mis padres no lo vieron bien y me golpearon hasta que me decidí venir aquí con vosotras. Allí estará mejor que aquí

-Tendrá un buen marinero como padre-dijo con una sonrisa, y se llevo las mulas para atarlas al carro.

Alfred cabalgaba al lado del joven Kiku, guiando las caravanas por las rutas. La compañía del japonés no le molestaba en absoluto, a diferencia con los demás hombres. Le daba la sensación de poder confiar en el, por muy bajito que fuera. Además, le estaba ayudando sin compromiso a buscar aquella tumba. El vaquero decidió adelantarse un poco, ya que en aquellas tierras el mayor peligro, los indios, aparecían sin avisar. Subió por una colina solo y se acomodo el sombrero vaquero antes de mirar. Se topo con la sorpresa:

Un grupo de indios cabalgaba hacía ellos.

Pego tres disparos al aire (lo acordado con los hombres por si había un peligro, todas se enterasen) y bajo lo mas rápido que pudo mientras las mujeres se ponían a la defensiva. Los hombres ordenaron a las mujeres hacer un circulo con los carros y todas ellas lo hicieron tan rápido como pudieron (el viento no ayudaba mucho). Desengancharon las mulas de los carros y los dejaron dentro del circulo que todavía intentaban formar. Alfred entro por un hueco y le dio el caballo a Isabel para que lo guardaba mientras se armaba con su fiel escopeta.

-¡Los hombres coged las armas y las mujeres dejar las cosas a un lado y escondeos en los carros!

Aunque alguna de ellas entrara en pánico, había otra que estaba tranquila cumpliendo las ordenes del experto, en ese caso el guía. Desmontaban algunas partes para formar barricadas y algunas se repartían armas. Louise se enfado con una de ellas.

-Cógela y dispara sin miedo a uno de ellos

Xian se fijo en la perdida Beatrice, y la ayudo dándole una maleta del montón y arrastrándola a un lugar un poco mas seguro. Armado con su rifle, iba a protegerla, cosa que saco una sonrisa de la joven. Emily se armo con un hacha y la señora Vargas agarro la cabeza de su hijo y la metió en el carro para protegerlo. Pero el perro pochi saco la cabeza, cosa que fue cogida al instante por el pequeño Feliciano. Kiku se puso debajo de un carro armado con una pistola. Otro de los hombres puso mujeres perdidas en las barricadas.

El jefe indio, seguido por el grupo que antes perseguía al joven vaquero Alfred, se puso delante de la defensa y hablo, pero solo Alfred entendía algo suelto, por su experiencia en otras caravanas. Al ver a Roy nervioso con un rifle dispuesto a matar al jefe, decidió traducir.

-Dice que sus flechas no pueden contra nuestras balas, así que de momento no nos atacaran

Aquello no relajo en absoluto, por ello seguía a la defensiva. El indio volvió ha hablar y Alfred volvió a traducir

-Dice que ya habrá otra vez...seguro que si-aquello último lo sumo el, con una sonrisa

Los indios se fueron, dejando desconcertadas a varias mujeres. Roy bajo el arma, pero no sus ansias por matar a uno de esos hombres. Kiku salió de su escondite y guardo su arma. Dijo algo al vaquero en su idioma natal, y por ello no se entero. Kiku lo tradujo en dos segundo.

-Digo que estoy cansado. Tomo día libre.

-Ya lo habéis oído-aquello era día libre para todos y todas.

Aunque la cosa se había relajado un poco, algunas de ellas seguían en guardia, por ejemplo Alice no soltaba la pistola, al lado de Michelle, que tenía un poco de miedo por si volvían.

-¡Escuchadme solo las mujeres!-llamo la atención a gritos el hombre- ¡hoy el día sera de descanso!

Y ellas lo tomaron como un día de lo mas feliz. Hasta se montaron una fiesta por el jubilo. ¿sería por haber sobrevivido a los indios? ¿por un día paradas para descansar solo ellas? No se sabía, solo que por fin se pondrían sus vestidos para pasarlo bien en plena ruta. Algunas bailaban, otras bebían y otras se quedaban mirando. Se hicieron con unos instrumentos (obvio que improvisados de forma descarada, ya que solo podían llevar lo indispensable, y los instrumentos no formaban en esa lista) y al menos algunas aplaudían.

Alfred estaba tumbado mirando el espectáculo de mala gana. Aquello no era forma de relajarse en plena zona cero donde podrían atacarlos. Estuvo alerta con su rifle, mirando a otra parte cuando Alice apareció, haciendo un ruido que alerto al joven de mala gana.

-¡No dispare! Soy yo

-¿que quiere,señorita Kirkland?

Alfred se relajo y se apoyo sobre el árbol. La mujer lo tomo a malas y se acerco algo ofendida y enfadada hacía el chico. ¿no se fijaba en su vestido azul?

-¿porque no me llama señorita Alice como las otras?-pregunto algo irritada

-¿para eso a venido aquí?-pregunto curioso. Aquello era una chorrada

-Si sigo siendo Alice cuando llegue a California, para mi Chicago y California serán lo mismo

En aquella frase se podía notar la tristeza y amargura de la mujer. Sabía que, como las demás, buscaba nueva vida, pero...¿tan personal podía llegar a ser una mujer? Aquello descolocó al joven vaquero, pero no hizo que perdiera los papeles de chico duro del oeste que tenía.

-No se preocupe Kirkland, no todos los hombres quieren casarse o son como esos babosos de Chicago

-Usted por ejemplo- aquello no era pregunta, si no una afirmación en toda regla que dijo con un tono algo negativo

-Yo, por ejemplo-dijo con una sonrisa. El nunca aceptaría la compañía de una mujer

-Ya me han contado lo de "sus baños"- soltó Alice de repente.

-Usa usted un buen perfume- intento desviar la conversación

-El mejor

Alice se fue acercando al chico. La frase no tuvo el efecto deseado por el chico. La mujer se acerco demasiado a el, tanto, que tuvo que cambiar la posición de las piernas para que la distancia fuera algo mas mayor. Ella retrocedió, quizás por miedo a que sacara su arma.

-Cuando pongo unas normas todas las cumplimos... no somos una excepción...

-¡No me cuente su historia!-soltó enfadada- yo le contaré la mía, es mucho mas interesante

-Ya conozco la suya- dijo tranquilo el hombre

Alice se fue enfadada. Aunque lo entendiese, le daba rabia.

Le daba rabia que fuera el quien no quería estar con ella

* * *

Beatrice estaba "bailando" con el pequeño Feliciano cuando Xiang se acerco a ella. Aquello hizo que le pequeño se fuera a brazos de otra mujer para bailar y la mujer se enfadase un poco con el hombre.

-¿podemos hablar?

-No- respuesta directa y seca

-No soy diferente a los demás...

-Recuerde: Aléjese de las mujeres

La mujer se fue. El joven no despego su mirada en ella.

* * *

Las chicas jugaban con una caja, cuando Emily se acerco, algo curiosa. Se inclino un poco, dejando la vista perfecta para la "broma amistosa de Maddy". Agarro una pala y le golpeo en todo el culo. La marinera, sin decir palabra, se puso recta y le engancho tan puñetazo que cayo al suelo como un saco de patatas. Todas las chicas rieron hasta que apareció Alice preguntando por Michelle, ya que no aparecía desde la noche. Vio a un vaquero salir de entre los carros y decidió mirar.

Kiku volvió al lado de Alfred para darle la mala noticia de que no había encontrado la tumba de su amigo. Alfred ordeno que siguiera buscando,que no se diera por grito de Alice hizo que todos, incluido Alfred dejaran lo que estuvieran haciendo para ver que pasaba. Los hombres miraron a vaquero que acababa de llegar, pensado que seguro, la había liado.

Alfred salio de entre los carros y se encaró a sus hombres. Justamente en el chico que acababa de llegar. Estaba realmente enfadado, aunque en su cara solo había indiferencia.

-No esta muerta, eso te lo puedo asegurar- confeso el hombre al momento-no es para tanto

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes de empezar?

-¿me dejaras...?

No llego a terminar la frase. Alfred ya le había disparado tres veces. No se podía jugar con el. Se dio la vuelta, y escucho un disparo detrás de el. Uno de los hombres le iba a disparar, pero Maddy fue mas rápida y lo mato de un solo disparo. Aquello alerto a los hombres todavía mas.

-Gracias- obvio que iba a agradecerle por ese gesto.

Roy llego al escuchar los disparos y miro el panorama. No pintaba nada bien

-Un hombre se ha ido y dos han muerto...esto no pinta bien-informo el vaquero, malhumorado- no atravesaremos el valle

* * *

Algunos hombres estaban moviendo las carretas con el máximo disimulo posible. Era de noche y no podían hacer un paso en falso.

-Decidiros ya-apremio uno de los hombres

-Ven conmigo Lily a Chicago...¿es que no me quieres?-pregunto el joven

-Te quiero pero no puedo-dijo la chica cabizbaja

-¿porque no?

-Porque yo...

-si es por eso...me ago cargo de el, te lo prometo, tu eres todo para mi...¿vienes conmigo?

-No se Vash...

-Entonces, me quedo contigo...iros vosotros solos, chicos

Y los hombres se fueron con las mujeres...dispuestos a volver al punto de partida.

* * *

Iiepale! ya actualice~

si...a partir de aquí, problemas everywhere~ aquí ya viene lo que sería lo mejor de la pelicula. Me he fijado en los comentarios que nadie situaba a Beatrice Benoit. Bueno... desvelare el misterio: Mónaco. La verdad es que mire nombres en internet porque vi en algunos fan-fic que no tenía nombre fijo. Por ejemplo, Gabriella es Portugal (Paula me parecía poco original), y hará aparición María, México (quiero probar a ver que tal sale). Isabel, Elizaveta y Lily saldrán mas, fijo, pero quien tiene mucha aparición son Maddy y Emily sin contar Alice.

Después de este destripe total, me voy~

aio~


	5. C4: La Travesia II: Solas

_Westward The Women_

_Capitulo Cuatro: Travesía IV_

_Solas ante el peligro_

_Ruta Independiente – Rancho (California)_

* * *

Ya había amanecido y el viento soplaba bien fuerte.

El vaquero Alfred Jones estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando Roy y Kiku lo despertaron. Parecían muy alterados. Miro a todas partes, e iba a preguntar que pasaba, pero Roy lo informo antes:

-Los hombres han desaparecido con 8 mujeres-Ahí, el vaquero Alfred se despertó por completo, como si le hubieran tirado una balda de agua fría.-Quedamos Tu, yo, Vash, Xiang e Kiku...esto no pinta nada bien

Alfred no se lo creía. Por una parte estaba nervioso por lo que podría pasar, pero por otra parte agradecía no haberles pagado la mitad antes del viaje. Seguro que lo del día anterior había influido en su decisión. Kiku estaba asombrado, no pensaba que los vaqueros americanos no tuvieran palabra de honor. No sabía para donde moverse hasta que Alfred se lo dijo:

-Haz el café- aquello sonó a orden. Pudo notar que en su voz, por muy dura que sonase, había decepción.

-¿que hacemos?-pregunto Alfred. Tenía ideas y dudas mezcladas en su cabeza, pero no sabía cual escoger.

-Volver... el resto del camino es muy duro y...

-¿estas seguro?-pregunto Alfred cortando la frase de su jefe.

Era una pena tener que dejar el viaje a medio hacer, ya habían avanzado mucho para ser una caravana de mujeres.

-Ya estamos a mitad de camino- dijo apenado el pobre Roy. No quería faltar a la promesa que hizo a sus trabajadores, pero la realidad era aquella- y a sido la mejor...

-No regresaremos- Al final, Alfred ya había escogido. Podía ser una locura,pero era una locura muy buena.-Mi trabajo es llevar caravanas, y no pienso perder esta-dijo decidido

-¡estas loco si pretendes llevar tu solo una caravana llena de mujeres! ¡No te importa su vida!  
-Pues convertiré a esas mujeres en hombres-dijo decidido

Vash y Xian intercambiaron miradas. Habían echo mal en no obligar a las mujeres que quería a irse con ellos a Chicago, pero también hicieron mal en dejar que sus compañeros se fueran. Aunque entendían a Alfred, de aquello vivían y si se dejaban esta caravana, seguro que no los contrataban en otra parte.

-Haré que las mas fuerte y con mas deseo de casarse lleguen, y no las débiles... ¿no era eso lo que querían- Roy se quedo sin habla. Era igual de terco como el hacía años cuando llevo las reses a su valle en California- ¡Arriba!- grito para que las mujeres se fueran despertando. Las mujeres se fueron levantando. Miraron a todos lados y sabían que habían novedades de las buenas. Hasta Pochi se asomo para ver que pasaba- ¡He dicho que arriba!- grito mas fuerte para que todas las mujeres lo escuchasen- Esta noche los hombres se han escapado con 8 de vosotras mientras estábamos durmiendo, solo quedamos los cinco... por ello haré que trabajen tan duro que no puedan pensar en la suerte que tuvieron esas ocho mujeres... y lo primero que aprenderán sera a disparar...¡Muévanse!

Kiku estaba atento escuchando aquello, y dijo algo en su idioma natal. Alfred lo escucho y le pidio que tradujera de inmediato

-Ellas odiarlo a muerte

-Eso espero-dijo con una sonrisa socarrona

* * *

A la media hora, las mujeres ya estaban dando sus primeros tiros a puntos creados por los hombres. Tanto los hombres como las mujeres que habían tirar enseñaban a sus compañeras, por si aparecían indios o problemas del tamaño de usar una escopeta. Maddy miraba como Helena intentaba tenerse en pie, intentando disparar, pero no daba en el blanco ni a tiros.

-Recuerda... dispara solo si en defensa propia... pero si no disparas antes, ellos te mataran primero

Louise le coloco el rifle a Gabriella, y esta disparaba, pero no le daba al punto. Suspiro y le volvió ha hacer una pequeña demostración, pero en balde, la mujer seguía dando disparos en el aire.

-Al punto, y no a la nube-le decía una y otra vez.

A Isabel le toco enseñarle a la terca de Emily. Se froto las manos antes de coger el arma.

-En el hombro, mujer...y al punto

Se puso el arma en el hombre y cerro un ojo para intentar ver mejor el punto. Apretó el gatillo y a la primera. Al final iba a ser mejor alumna con el rifle que con las mulas. Sonrió a su profesora antes de darle el rifle.

-¡Le di al blanco!-grito alegre la americana.

Vash miro como su dulce Lilianne (Lily para todas, marinera Lily para Emily) disparaba, pero el arma se fue para arriba y fallo el tiro. El hombre agarro el arma con sus manos e hizo una demostración, advirtiendolas de que el arma solía levantarse al tirar. Le volvió ha dar el arma a la chica.

En el grupo donde Alfred estaba dando clase, le toco primero enseñar a Alice. La mujer tenía las manos entre el arma y las fuertes manos del vaquero. Ella sabía como usar sus armas de mujer para intentar seducir al vaquero, fingiendo inocentes dudas para que fuera el hombre quien se acercara a ella. Con su ayuda, pudo dar en el blanco.

-Tarda mucho en aprender a disparar

-No soy muy hábil – Cambió una rápida mirada antes de que cambiaran de persona

Kiku hizo que la mujer sujetara mejor el arma, pero se le fue y le dio en la cabeza. La mujer se disculpo antes de intentar volver a disparar, arrancando una pequeña risa del japonés. Xiang, por su parte, intentaba enseñar a otro grupo, como el pequeño Feliciano. Aunque fuera un niño, sabía manejar un rifle, ya que aprendió de su padre. La joven puso los brazos como enseñaba el "duro" profesor. La señora Vargas miro como su niño se enfadaba con la rubia Taimi Väinämöinen por fallar de esa forma. Lo malo que lo hacía en su idioma y nadie entendía,pero por los gestos, se notaba.

Alfred maldijo en alto. Alice no daba si no estaba el pegado a ella.

-¡Coge impulso y dale, como un puñetazo!

La chica casi se cayó al suelo, pero gracias a las chicas de su grupo, no paso. Alice, algo irritada, agarro el arma e iba a disparar, cuando se escucho el grito de una mujer. Todas miraron en dirección al último grupo, donde "enseñaba" el pequeño Feliciano. El grito lo había echo la señora Vargas. El pobre niño Feliciano había muero por un tiro. Alfred fue corriendo y vio la madre abrazando el cuerpo sin vida del niño. Todas las mujeres fueron a ver. Vieron junto a ellos una mujer que también lloriqueaba, la señorita Emma.

-Acababa de darle la escopeta y no se como

Escuchar la frase fue puro milagro, por los multiples sollozos y gritos por parte de ambas. Emily se acerco y acarició la espalda de la señora Vargas antes de ayudarla a levantar.

-Emily...mejor llévate la...

Vash agarro el cadáver del niño y se lo llevo. Kiku empezó a buscar un buen lugar donde enterrar al joven. La primera víctima inocente del viaje justo el alegre niño para algunas había sido un palo muy fuerte. Alfred se mantuvo igual, no iba a dejar que aquello se terminara en ese momento.

-Volvamos a lo nuestro, ahí mucho que aprender y poco tiempo...en marcha-ninguna de ellas se movió, todavía conmocionada- ¡En Marcha!-repitió el americano

Al final ellas se movieron. Agarraron los carros y reanudaron la marcha hacía el valle, aun con un nudo en la garganta. Alfred dejo que Emily (después de ayudar con la señora Vargas, se movió por ordenes de Alfred) empezara a guiarlas. Vio que los tres (Roy, Kiku y la señora Vargas), seguían arriba, con el cuerpo de Feliciano ya enterrado. Se acerco para saber porque la mujer no volvía a su carreta.

-La mujer quiere quedarse...pero no ha dicho ni una sola palabra

Alfred se inclino y empezó a acariciar la espalda de la mujer, en forma de pequeño consuelo. Sabía que sus palabras no eran las mejores, pero podía aportar un pequeño grano de arena.

-Trate de entenderlo, no puede quedarse aquí...eso no servirá de nada...Vamos Katerina...

Al no escuchar palabra, decidió obligarla a levantarse y llevarla arrastras, pero la mujer se zafó del agarre y volvió al lado de la tumba de su hijo. Rendido, el vaquero decidió dejarla ahí, a su suerte. Roy se percato de sus intenciones y lo quiso parar

-No la podemos dejar aquí...

-Claro que si...cuando se vuelve loca, no duran mucho...

-Usted saber que hacer- soltó Kiku mientras remataba la lápida

Kiku tenía razón. Harto, el vaquero hizo que la mujer se levantara y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que se desmayara por completo. Como si fuera una res, la llevo en la espalda hasta una caravana donde cuidarían de ella, con Emily y su fuerte carácter acompañada esa vez por Lilianne.

-Intente hablar con ella-obligo Alfred

-¿En que idioma?- pregunto Emily mientras la llevaba dentro del carro

-Kiku, ata a Pochi debajo del carro

Kiku obedeció y mientras ato al perro, escucho como Emily intentaba controlar a Katerina.

Lily escucho aquello y la desmoralizo por completo. Debía de ser muy duro perder un hijo... y ella lo iba a tener... lo defendería con su vida

-¡Vamos mula! ¡Arre!-grito ella haciendo que el carro se moviera.

A partir de ese punto, ellas empezaron a cambiar... debían de hacerlo.

* * *

Iepale! actualice~

Bueno... esa es la parte mas dura de la película...la muerte del txiki. Yo podría decir que a partir de ahí, empieza la verdadera transformación, y no de coger un rifle y disparar. Se harán fuertes y algunas caeran... al final, la señora Vargas es Katerina (el nombre de Chiara no me convenció) y Taimi es Finlandia (lo encontre por internet y claro...). Conste acta que Xian es Macao.

como no se que mas comentar... me despido~

Aio~


	6. C5: La Travesía III: Pasaje

_Westward the Women_

_Capitulo 5: Travesia III_

_Ruta Independiente- Rancho (California)_

* * *

Las mujeres seguían el camino que les mostraba el vaquero Alfred. Algunas andando, otras a carro. Yekaterina iba andando con Emma, comentando cosas sin importancia, cuando una serpiente se topo en su camino. Gritaron al verla. Escucharon un disparo y vieron a Maddy guardando el revolver.

-Eso para que aprenda-dijo con una sonrisa. Y reanudaron el viaje.

Cansaba mucho, si había que sumar las clases que daba Alfred para que llegasen vivas al rancho, el sol, y el viento. De mientras, Pochi intentaba seguir el ritmo de la carreta de Emily. Ahora quien estaba dentro era Lily, con Katerina en su regazo, atada como un animal para que no hiciera nada. Obvio que fue una decisión de Emily que no le gusto para nada ni a Lily ni a Beatrice.

-Deberíamos soltarla, Emily... me da mucha pena...por favor...

-No- fue una respuesta inmediata. Que al poco tiempo, pudo justificar tranquilamente- podría intentar suicidarse

Lily miro las cuerdas e intento soltarla, pero Emily era muy buena con los nudos.

-Despacio- dijo en alto Emily a las mulas...y a Lily,ya que la había visto- Cejotas- susurro la americana al ver la imagen del hombre que había escogido. Se podía decir que ese hombre de cejas gruesas le servía de motor para seguir adelante. Pero enseguida lo giro, para que las chicas no la vieran como una niña adolescente enamoradiza.

Alfred vio una llanura y decidió parar. Al lado tenía un rio, como el bien sabía, y serviría para hacer lo mismo que habían echo las mujeres días antes: bañarse, limpiar la ropa... y sobre todo coger agua para el viaje, para aquello mas que nada. En un momento dado, Maddy se fijo en que Helena le pisaba las gafas, y le llamo la atención.

-¡Eh! ¡Cuidado! Casi me pisas las gafas...

-Pues la próxima vez déjalas en un sitio donde nadie las pueda pisar- dijo de mala gana

Antes de que empezara la pelea, Emily tiro a ambas al agua.

-Si digo que no hay pelea, no ahí pelea- y siguió limpiando

Kiku fue a buscar a Pochi para darle agua, pero al mirar debajo del carro, no lo encontró. Había logrado desatar la cuerda. Pensó en los lugares que podría estar, y se le ocurrió la tumba de su antiguo dueño, que no estaba muy lejos.

-Ven aquí...

Pero no le hizo ni caso, siguió adelante. Vio que se paro y le enseño un hueso, pero el perro no le hizo ni caso, se quedo en su lugar. Se escondió para engañar al perro, y vio que volvía a subir. El japonés intentaba hablar al perro, pero este, terco, se quedaba en la tumba del joven muerto. Intentaba hablarle japonés, pero no le hacía mucho caso.

-¡A! Se me olvidaba que no saber japonés...pero yo no hablar perruno...-igualmente le hablo en español- yo no seré tan buen jefe como el pequeño niño...pero intentaré serlo...¿vale? ¡vamos, Pochi!

El perro acepto el hueso y volvieron con las mujeres. El ambiente estaba algo tenso, ya que las mujeres estaban trabajando, despejando el camino, y Helena vio la oportunidad de deshacerse de la canadiense con una de aquellas piedras. Pero Alfred se dio cuenta y la advirtió antes de que le diese.

-Maldita...¿sientes no haberme dado, verdad?

Aquello ya olía a problemas y no le gustaba para nada. Alfred se movió a donde estaban trabajando Katerina y Alice, y vio que ambas chicas no soportaban su presencia... como si le importase.

-¡No ha vuelto ha hablar!-se quejo la rubia.

-Ojala otras también lo hicieran- la rubia se dio por aludida- deje de hablar y siga moviendo esa roca-aquello era una orden que la chica intentaba cumplir, pero no podía por el peso

-¡hago todo lo que puedo!

-¡Pues haga mas de lo que pueda!-contesto el chico sin quedarse atrás

La chica le empezaba a tener asco. Michelle vio como Alice empezaba a tirar de la piedra con el palo de mala manera, con odio, y empezaba a maldecir en ingles al hombre. La francesa intentaba tranquilizarla, pero ella se había enfadado de tal forma, que no tendía a razonar. Aunque agradecía no estar como Isabel y Elizaveta, trabajando codo con codo, con Gabriella, Louise, Natalya y Taimi a quitar un tronco pesado que se había puesto en la mitad del camino. Intentaron que pasaran uno por uno los carros, intentando no caerse, ya que, aunque el camino estuviera relativamente limpio, era estrecho y empinado. Algunas se quedaron tirando de la cuerda mientras otras le daban a la polea, ya que era pesada. Era el primer intento, y bien arriesgado. Una de las mujeres se puso al frente, con las mulas, deseando que saliera bien. Pero en un momento dado, ya casi en el final, los ganchos se soltaron y el carro se separo de las mulas y la cuerda que lo sostenían, perdiendo el control. La mujer de dentro solo grito hasta que el carro volcó dos veces. Roy bajo a ver si podían salvarla, pero negó con la cabeza, estaba muerta. Una de las compañeras empezó a gritar y Emily le dio una bofetada para que se callará, como las demás. Pero Alfred estaba decidido a volverlo a intentar. Kiku se quedo en la carreta estrellada, rezando por el alma de la mujer.

-¿Quien es la siguiente? Esto ya lo hemos echo antes, solo que con hombres-soltó Alfred.

Emily se pico con aquel comentario.

-¿Con hombres? Ahora te demostraremos lo que hacemos las mujeres

Ellas la miraron y se sonrieron entre ellas, no se iban a dejar vencer por una baja mas. Emily se montó en el carro y dejo que las mujeres la fueran bajando poco a poco. El vaquero sonrió por la terquedad de Emily. Iba gritando de que fueran despacio y cuidado. Alfred gritaba todo el rato.

-¡Callate, marinero de agua dulce! ¡despacio! ¡Que hartas!

La cuerda se soltó pero la americana condujo como si nada hasta el final. Se bajo y lo miro sobre sus hombres. ¡toma trabajo de mujeres!

-Si no fuera tan alta, la besaría-aquel comentario la dejo a cuadros.-¿Quien es la siguiente?

Así siguieron hasta que bajaron todas. Ya el camino era llano y no pasaba nada. Alfred las condujo hasta otra llanura donde descansarían un poco, solo para comer. Michelle vio un conejo y mando a Alice traer especias. Agarro la escopeta y pego un tiro, pero no acertó. Lo malo de aquello: asusto a los caballos y al vaquero le costo horrores enderezarlos con el látigo. Mando cerrar el circulo de carretas hasta que se tranquilizasen. Roy se tuvo que tirar al suelo para que no le diese ningún caballo. Al terminar, Alfred fue a su lado y vio que estaba entero.

-Tu sabes que solo moriré en el valle...y quizás ahí ni me muera...sería inmortal- empezó a reír.

Pero Alfred cazó a las culpables de inmediato: Alice no había guardado la escopeta.

-¿A donde creen que van?

Alice empezó a maldecirlo, pero a este le daba igual. Le prohibió salir de su carreta

-No haces mas que estropear las cosas

Kiku vio todo el espectaculo que habían montado y dijo algo en su idioma, al que tuvo que traducir de inmediato.

-Usted se equivoca, gran jefe... ellas hacer gran trabajo, y señorita Kirkland mas todavía...

-No digas que me equivoco...aunque me equivoque.

-Igualmente, lo diré, porque es mi deber...aunque no le guste

Alice agarro uno de los caballos, dispuesta a irse por mucho que Michelle insistiera en que no lo hiciese. La llamo a gritos, pero como no le hizo ni caso, la francesa se vio obligada a llamar al vaquero para que fuera a por ella. La odiaba por hacerlo mover por cosas innecesarias. Agarro su caballo y fue tras ella.

* * *

Iiepale! actualice justa~

como no se me ocurre que comentar... ya lo are a la proxima

aio~


	7. C6: La Travesia IV: Beso e Indios

_Westward the Women_

_Capitulo Seis: Travesia IV: Beso e Indios_

_Ruta: Independece – Rancho (California)_

* * *

La estuvo persiguiendo hasta llegar al rio. No esperaba que la mujer, terca como ella sola, llegase tan lejos. Agradeció poder alcanzarla justo en un punto hondo del rio, donde ella había caído, si no, no sabía hasta que tan lejos podía llegar. Le dio una sonora bofetada. La mujer no dejaba de jadear.

-¡Estas loca!- le insulto Alfred después de la bofetada. Le dio otra bofetada- ¡Esta por reventar al caballo!-y le volvió a dar otra, desconcertando un poco a la chica

-¿esta porque?-pregunto llevando una mano a la zona dolorida

-Por mi- aquello ya sonaba un poco mas relajado.

Vio que de la mujer salía un fino hilo de sangre de la boca, producto de los golpes. Alfred se quedo en su sitio, viendo como intentaba ponerse derecha sin quitarle el ojo al vaquero. Aquello ya le empezó a incomodar un poco. Hizo ademán de marcharse, pero ella lo paro, agarrándole del antebrazo.

-Usted lo hizo... vino a buscarme...-aunque lo dijera dificultosamente por los pequeños jadeos, se la entendió de sobra.

El hombre no entendía porque le añadía tanta importancia y melodrama al asunto. Igualmente, se sintió atraído por aquellos ojos de la mujer. Quizás fue el momento, o porque estaban solos, igualmente, no resistió mas. Agarro a la mujer de los brazos y como en un paso de baile, la inclino...

Y la beso.

Algo salvaje, fuerte, pero disfruto con aquel beso de un solo instante. Sabía que no podría repetirlo, que ella tenía que ir con su hombre elegido, y que el no podía romper una de las normas que el mismo había creado para la seguridad de la caravana, pero le gusto. Cuando se separaron, el hombre la llevo a su caballo, dejando al caballo reventado en el rio, la ayudo a subir y volvieron a la caravana. La mujer se agarro a Alfred, cosa que no le incomodo. Mas le hizo gracia los comentarios "cariñosos" de Alice.

-Prepárate...voy a decirte lo mucho que te quiero

-¿Si?-pregunto arqueando una ceja. ¿Aquello iba en serio?-¿Segura?

-Claro...desde aquel día que te vi en Chicago me gustaste...¡me gustaste!-aquellas últimas dos palabras las dijo medio gritando para que el hombre la escuchara bien. Alfred seguía sin creerse lo.- me pareces guapo,interesante,rudo...incluso me gusta tu barba- Alfred rio con aquel comentario, ya que aun recordaba el día en que Alice Kirkland le grito que se afeitara, ya que se veía horrible- Ya esta...¿te ha gustado?

-Si- fue lo único que dijo al respecto, con una sonrisa para no parecer tan "duro"

-También quiero oírlo- dijo apoyando la barbilla en el hombro del chico

-Muy bien...eres rudo y hasta tu barba me gusta- bromeo el americano

-Que gracioso- medio rio la gracia del hombre- pero...¿que piensas de mi?

-¿Quieres que te diga te quiero y esas cosas?-pregunto directo el hombre

-Si...¿es que vamos muy rápido?

-Para mi si-fue directo una vez mas- no tienes la cabeza en su sitio- dijo el hombre. La mujer la puso en su espalda, a ver si mejoraba- así si...

siguieron un poco mas, ya estaban cerca de la caravana, cuando escucharon disparos y gritos. Alfred se preocupo y acelero la marcha para llegar cuanto antes. Debían de ser los indios, atacando justo en el peor momento. Cuando llego, vio varios carros ardiendo. Alice se bajo y fue a ayudar a Michelle, que estaba algo enfadada con ella. Se podían escuchar sollozos, pero no ningún indio. ¿Que había pasado? Alfred fue directo a buscar a Roy, y lo encontró al lado de Kiku, con una buena herida.

-Tenía que haber estado...

-Las cosas no hubieran cambiado en absoluto- dijo dificultosamente el hombre. Indios. Miro un poco a su alrededor y vio a mujeres todavía armadas, alerta-tengo algo que decir...y perdona por morirme

Alfred no soltó ninguna de sus bromas o comentarios, escucho atentamente, sentado al lado del hombre moribundo.

-Al inicio no estaba seguro cuando dijiste que podrías llevar a las mujeres sin los hombres al valle...pero ahora si que lo estoy... se que llegaras...llévalas al valle... ya puedo morir en paz...

El hombre dejo de respirar y su cabeza se cayó para un lado. Alfred cerro sus ojos. Ya no sabía que pensar... había faltado un solo momento y había cundido una masacre en poco tiempo. ¿que podría hacer?

-Lo siento Roy...yo ya no creo en ello...después de esto...no creo-fue sincero al decirlo en voz alta. Kiku lo miro, desconcertado

-El tener razón- dijo algo optimista el japonés- tu poderlas llevar...

Alfred se levanto, decidido y se fue al medio del circulo que habían echo con las carretas. Las llamo medio gritando.

-¡Señoras!- todas miraron hacia el centro, y vieron al Alfred Jones de siempre- El señor Roy ha muerto- Isabel rezó por su alma- Lo último que dijo fue "llévalas al valle"...pero lo siento, no puedo hacerlo. Han luchado y algunas han muerto, pero hay muchas cosas en contra...¡Regresaremos a la mañana!

-¡Yo no!-grito decidida Emily

-¡Ni yo!-secundo Maddy

-¡Nosotras tampoco!-Dijeron a la vez Isabel y Gabriella

-¡Ni yo!- Grito Helena con su voz apagada. Así todas las que quedaron vivas lo dijeron una a una. Incluso Katerina Vargas en su idioma y Taimi Vainamoinen con un rifle. Alfred sonrió... si que eran tercas las mujeres

-Solo déjenos el mapa, Jones y nosotras haremos el resto- dijo Michelle, decidida, secundada por Alice

-Esta bien... si es lo que quieren...lo tendrán-dijo con una sonrisa- ¿cuantas hemos perdido?

-A Ocho...-dijo a media voz Beatrice. Todas la miraron: en el regazo de esta, estaba Xian con una flecha en el pecho, y al lado, Lilianne la de Vash. Se podría decir que los únicos hombres que quedaban eran Alfred y Kiku.

Las mujeres se levantaron y volvieron a los carros que seguían intactos o poco dañados. Tenían que preparase para la que venía

* * *

Actualice~ yuju~

bueno... se que es corto con un par de pelotas, pero me parecía que con esto ya había suficiente. Por no inventarme gente, solo he omitido. pero tengo que destacar que...¡Se besearon! ¡ole! ¡ole!

como no se que mas contar...

Aio~


	8. C7: La Travesía V: Tormenta

_Westward The Women_

_Capitulo 7: La Travesía V: Tormenta_

_Ruta: Independence – Rancho (California)_

* * *

Ya era por la mañana y todos los carros seguían al caballo del vaquero Alfred Jones, acompañado por Kiku, quien miro al cielo para ver unos cuerpos tapados en tela a lo alto de los arboles. Al japonés le pareció algo macabro.

-¿que es eso, jefe?-pregunto al final, curioso

-Cementerio indio-dijo el vaquero con tranquilidad. Alfred se acordó de una cosa- ¿has encontrado la tumba de mi amigo?-el japonés negó con la cabeza- pues sigue buscando

Maddy paro su carreta para ajustar su carro, ya que vio que se estaba soltando. Dejo las gafas encima de la rueda de madera y procedió a realizar su tarea. Helena paro su carreta y fue a por las gafas, en busca de la "revancha" de la otra vez. Las tiro al suelo y las rompió con sus botas. Al escuchar el sonido de cristal roto, se giro y vio a Helena, sonriendo. No lo pudo evitar: la abofeteo a la primera. Helena no se quedo atrás, y sin su "lentitud", se puso en guardia y le soltó un buen puñetazo en toda la cara. Todas las mujeres hicieron un circulo al rededor de ellas y gritaban animando a la que preferían, Como en una pelea de hombres. Emily no quería que se pegasen mas, aquello era de brutas, pero Alfred la paro.

-¡Déjalas! Están resolviendo sus problemas como "damas"-recalco la palabra con una sonrisa y se quedo mirando como las demás el espectáculo de las mujeres.

Emily se quedo mirando, y por cada golpe que se iban dando ella dos, la americana se movía como si fuera ella quien estaba peleando. Kiku No comprendía aquel comportamiento. Katerina Vargas no aguanto mas y las separo con sus propias malas. Lar regaño en su idioma, cosa que ellas no entendieron en absoluto, pero por los gestos y su cara de enfado, intentaron hacerse una idea. De pronto, junto con unas palabras, empezó a sollozar y se fue llorando. Emily pensó que la mujer se habría acordado del difunto niño y la siguió al lado de Beatrice. Aquello descolocó y cayó a todos, incluso a los dos hombres, quienes en silencio, decidieron seguir su camino, al sonido de la campana del carro principal.

Ya llego la noche y las mujeres se fueron a dormir después de hacer el circulo y preparar sus "camas" (simples mantas). Alice y Michelle seguían despiertas y estaban haciéndose una trenza mientras tarareaban una canción, sonriendo como colegialas. Alfred miro al cielo mientras arreglaba un poco la montura del caballo. Se escucharon unos truenos y todas se despertaron. Iba a caer una buena.

El viento empezó a soplar mas fuerte y las mujeres se fueron al interior de sus carretas, agarrando sus mantas. Alfred llamo la atención de todas, gritando alguna que otra orden como "quitar la carreta de ahí". Los caballos se asustaron y empezaron a correr. El vaquero agarro su látigo e intento dirigirlas mientras Yekaterina y Natalya junto con Louise y Elizaveta movían la carreta para cerrar el circulo de tal forma que no se escaparan. Isabel, con Gabriella, intentaron ayudar al hombre con los caballos.

Kiku salio entre las carretas y llamo la atención de Alfred.

-¿Que pasa ahora?

-¡Lo encontré!-Alfred seguía sin entender nada-¡Encontré la tumba!

-¡Si que has escogido una buena noche!-grito Alfred.

Se desmontó y fue con Kiku a la tumba. En efecto, en una piedra salía su nombre y la causa. Se inclino y obligo al japonés a traer dos palas mientras movía rocas con sus manos. Kiku fue corriendo con las palas, pero de la impaciencia, Alfred agarro un tablón y empezó a cavar con aquello. Regreso corriendo, pero se resbalo y cayó. No tardo en intentar ponerse de pie sin volver a besar la tierra mojada. Le tendió las dos palas y Alfred agarro una.

-tu también cavas- ordeno mientras el lo hacía esta vez con la pala-pero despacio

Cuando el vaquero toco madera, obligo al desorientado japonés a parar. Del suelo saco dos botellas de alcohol. ¡ya lo tenía! ¡escondite de "cólera"!

-¡vamos!-apremio Alfred

El japonés agarro las palas y lo siguió corriendo, provocando otra caída. Pero daba igual...¡Feliz por volver a probar un trago!

Los dos hombres entraron en una carreta y bebieron hasta acabar ambas botellas. Kiku estaba totalmente borracho y con papel, hizo como un abanico de papel que cambiaba de bigotes a lazo. Alfred no entendía lo que hacía.

-¿Estas loco?

-No... borracho- justifico el japonés- una vez yo vi un teatro en San Louise en el que hombre malo decía "tu pagar la renta" y una mujercita joven decía "no puedo pagar la renta" y apareció un hombre- se lo puso como pajarita- "yo pagar tu renta" y al final joven decía "mi héroe"

-A mi me gustaría dar un latigazo como eso- aquel "eso" iba acompañado de un trueno y un movimiento de muñeca que fingía dar un latigazo.

Kiku, borracho, lo imitó. A cada movimiento, un trueno acompañaba, en perfecta sincronización.

En otra caravana estaban Michelle y Alice. La segunda no conseguía dormir, ya que había mirado un poco y vio que de la lluvia se había formado un riachuelo, cosa normal, porque todo era tierra y podría arrastrar cualquier carreta. Temía que ocurriese alguna desgracia. La carreta volcó cuando la tierra fue tragada por el agua. Alice gritaba como podía, intentando sacar a Michelle de la carreta.

Los vaqueros dejaron la borrachera a un lado y fueron a mirar que pasaba. Cuando llegaron, Emily intentaba romper la carreta con un hacha para sacar a la francesa, pero parecía algo tarde, la pobre muchacha había muerto. Isabel la tapo con una manta, sollozando, y la enterraron como pudieron. Kiku había vuelto a ejercer como cura para el momento.

Aquello no había sido una buena noche.

* * *

Iiepale! actualice~

bueno... a decir verdad, se que es corto y tengo que admitir que solo quedan como minimo dos capitulos. Cosa que me pone un poco triste. Pero así de chachiestatico es la peli! pero mas intenso y rechachiestatico que mi forma de escribir y pasarlo a Hetalia XD

Aio~


	9. C8: La Travesía VI: Pariendo

_Westward the women_

_Capitulo 8: Pariendo en el Desierto_

_Ruta: Independence-Rancho(California)_

* * *

El vaquero Alfred Jones mando parar a la caravana. Ya estaban a las puertas del desierto. Las mujeres se pararon y vieron el temido desierto,pero sin miedo, solo con ganas de atravesarlo.

-Presten Atención- grito el vaquero para que todas lo mirasen- A partir de aquí tiren todo lo innecesario- ordeno el americano- los carros deben de llevar el mínimo de peso posible. Nos queda poca agua y lo atravesaremos cuando se ponga el sol, hará mucho calor.¡A descargar!

Las mujeres abrieron los carros y empezaron a tirar de todo cuesta abajo: Maletas, candelabros, vasijas, sillas... Emily se negó a quitar su amada campana y Elizaveta pensó en tirar la maleta con las cosas de tocador, pero también lo negó enseguida...¿con que pintas se presentaría delante de su hombre?

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto algo alucinado el hombre- ustedes verán... ya lo irán tirando si quieren que aguanten las carretas...ahí delante ahí pozos de arena y es fácil que se hundan en ellas...así que anden con cuidado

Las mujeres pusieron las carretas en linea horizontal, por si se hundía una,no sufrieran los demás, y al escuchar el grito de Alfred, todas arrancaron. Ya habían pasado bastantes metros, cuando una de las carretas. Varias de las mujeres agarraron lazos e intentaron sacar los cuatro, pero uno se rompió la pata. Alfred lo mato, alegando que sería un peso muerto. Yekaterina lo miro con pena, ya que había sido su culpa. Igualmente, dejaron la carreta en el pozo y siguieron adelante.

Kiku se seco su frente con la manga y tiro de ambos caballos. Miro un momento hacía atrás para ver como los carros intentaban seguir el ritmo y un poco atrás las mujeres. Lily estaba sufriendo: entre el embarazo, el calor y lo que estaba andando, lo dolía ha horrores. Emily miro como la mujercita intentaba seguirlas el ritmo, con las manos en la panza crecida. Le dolía mucho mas de lo que se imaginaba. Emily pidió a Beatrice que parase el carro al ver como caía al suelo. Todas se acercaron y escucharon los quejidos de la niña. La americana la cargo y entro con ella a un carro. Alfred no sabía que estaba pasando y pidió explicaciones.

-¿Pero que están haciendo? ¡bájense de ahí!-ordeno inmediatamente

-Lily va ha dar a luz-grito Alice

-¿Aquí?-pregunto extrañado. ¿A quien se le ocurría dar a luz en el desierto? ¡Que se esperase!

-¡Si! ¡Aquí!

-Mujeres- suspiro el hombre. El y Kiku reanudaron la marcha.

-Alice no te alejes-ordeno Emily- ¡Dale Beatrice!

La chica arranco el carro y las demás volvieron al suyo. Alice no se separó y un centímetro, seguida por las demás mujeres que estaban de pie. Podía escuchar los gritos de parto de Lily con los "rayos y truenos" de Emily. Kiku dijo unas palabras en japonés, cosa que Alfred no le entendía. ¿es que no se daba cuenta que el único que sabía japonés era el?

-¿Que dices ahora?

-Pobre mujer...pobre mujer- se lamentaba. Normal: no era nada bueno parir en el desierto.

Siguieron su camino, y sin darse cuenta, ya habían pasado mas de la mitad del desierto. Lily seguía dentro de la carreta con Emily, que se preguntaba cuando rayos iba el niño a dignarse a salir. A parte de Alice, Katerina Vargas tampoco se despegaba del carro. Le recordaba a cuando tuvo al pequeño, solo que no fue en el desierto en un carro en marcha. Ninguna de las mujeres se fijo en que poco a poco, la rueda se iba soltando. Ni Alfred que, aunque no lo reconociese, estaba un poco preocupado y miraba hacía atrás con Kiku. Al final la rueda se soltó y carro se inclino, cosa que los caballos aceleraron. Alfred se puso en medio con Kiku y ayudaron a Beatrice a parar. Cuando pararon, todas ellas llegaron e intentaron nivelarlo, levantándolo. Lo mantuvieron así, ya que no podían cambiar de carreta a Lily en esos momentos. Se escuchaban quejidos y un buen golpe. Con el golpe los lloros. Ya había nacido. Todas sonrieron entre ellas, incluido Kiku. Algunas estaban ansiosas por ver si era niño o niña. Emily saco la cabeza con el niño, y se lo entrego a Alice.

-Es un niño-dijo sonriendo.

Fueron dejando caer la carreta y todas quisieron ver al recién nacido. Isabel abrió la carreta y con Gabriella, ayudaron a bajar a Emily, que tenía a la cansada Lily en sus brazos.

-¿Que te parece?-le pregunto Alfred a Kiku- Míralas...hogar dulce hogar...

-Muy dulce...mira

Alice le tendió el recién nacido a la madre, que solo pudo besar su frente. Pero todo dulce momento tenía que llegar a su fin.

-¡Señoras!- grito llamándolas

-Por favor...-dijo el japonés, para que lo incluyera

-Señoras...Por favor...-repitió el vaquero- Nos vamos

Desataron las mulas del carro roto y se montaron en otro. Alfred espero antes de decir su "adelante". Alice le dejo el niño a Katerina, que empezó a cantarle una nana en italiano como hacía antes a su Feliciano.

Ya habían pasado todo el desierto y estaban cerca del rancho. Tenían sed,ya que el agua se había acabado. Alfred seguía en cabeza, y al ver los estanques, le hizo una seña a Kiku. Sus ojos brillaron. Le hizo una seña a Emily, que acelero la marcha.

-¡Agua!

Todas las mujeres gritaron la misma palabra y aceleraron la marcha para intentar llegar cuando antes. Pochi, que estaba en una cesta colgando de un carro, saltó y acelero su marcha. Alfred acelero su marcha, pero paso de los estanques y siguió hasta subir una colina. Pudo ver el rancho del viejo Roy. Se giro para ver con una sonrisa como las mujeres llegaban al estanque y algunas se tiraban, otras bebían y las que quedaban, daban de beber a los animales. Alfred se acerco a ella y les grito.

-¿están locas? El valle Whitman esta al otro lado... ¿alguna mas va ha tener otro niño?

-No, nadie- respondió también brutal Alice

-¿entonces?

-¡No vamos a ninguna parte!-dijo ella y todas las mujeres la secundaron- ¡No vamos ha entrar en el pueblo!

-¿Que?-pregunto alucinado Alfred

* * *

_Iepale! actualice~_

_Este ya es el penultimo capitulo. tanía que haber actualizado ayer y no lo hice TT^TT _

_aio~_


	10. Final

_Westward the Women_

_Final_

_Rancho Whitman, California_

* * *

Alfred miro a las mujeres como si estuvieran locas. Después de la paliza, de las muertes, del temporal...de todo, ¿se negaban a entrar?

-¿Que?-pregunto asombrado el vaquero

-No vamos a entrar con estas pintas- se quejo Alice Kirkland- Estas ropas son harapos, no entraremos como unas pordioseras...¡Ve tu y tráenos ropa de mujer! Ropa femenina- dijo resaltando las últimas palabras

Las mujeres que estaban detrás de la rubia la secundaron y el vaquero se quedo mas alucinado que antes. Vio como cada una de ellas asentía con la cabeza, dando su aprobación a aquella idea.

-No nos moveremos si no vas tu- siguió hablando la rubia- y si uno de ellos se acerca, no nos tendrá a ninguna nunca

-Estamos de acuerdo- secundo Maddy

Isabel escupió antes de advertir- y nada de bromas

Kiku soltó una risa bastante graciosa y las mujeres se rieron. Alfred sonrió y dio su aprobación.

-Esta bien, señoras, are lo que dicen

El vaquero agarro sus riendas y se fue del lugar, dejando al japonés a cargo de ellas (aunque ya se valieran por si solas). Emily soltó un grito de alegría y se quito su sombrero.

-¡Vamos a arriar las velas y recoger los cabos!- grito a su mas fiel estilo marinero- ¡este si que es un buen puerto! ¡Huelo hombres cerca!

Las mujeres gritaron y rieron ante las palabras de la americana. Empezaron a prepararse para el momento.

Alfred ya había llegado a las puertas del valle. Vio, como uno de ellos se fijaba en el e iba gritando y corriendo a avisar a sus compañeros.

-¡Alfred Jones a vuelto! ¡Alfred Jones a vuelto! ¡Han traído las mujeres!

Los hombres, en masa, iban directos a las puertas del rancho, esperando ver a las ansiadas mujeres. Uno de ellos empezó a golpear la campana, para que todo el mundo no perdiera el momento. Ayudaron al vaquero a bajar del caballo y lo arrastraron hasta la sombra al lado de la campana. Empezaron a felicitarle y a preguntarle donde estaba el jefe Roy.

-Roy ha muerto- soltó antes de nada, dejando a la gente helada

-¿Y donde están las mujeres?-pregunto uno de ellos, agarrándole de la camisa

-En las colinas- respondió tranquilo- pero no iréis a ninguna parte

-Tu las has tenido durante meses... yo voy a por ellas-dijo uno de ellos.

No le dio tiempo ni a caminar dos pasos. Alfred se soltó un buen puñetazo y lo dejo en el suelo. Agarró y metió su cabeza en un cubo de agua. Para que no saliera a respirar, puso un pie en su espalda. Lo quito y el chico saco la cabeza para respirar. Todo se quedo en silencio.

-No iréis por que ellas lo quieren así. Y así sera- dijo decidido- No quieren que las veáis hasta que estén arregladas y si uno se acerca aunque sean 100 metros, le meteré una bala aquí- dijo señalando el entrecejo- Tú- señalo uno de ellos- tu fuiste el primero en llegar a este valle...y tu estuviste trabajando para O'Donner... pero vosotros no sabéis que infierno han soportado ellas. Puedo decir que son grandes mujeres, buenas mujeres. Como no las tratéis bien, que dios os ayude. Roy a muerto, pero yo estoy aquí... Se que vestidos y cosas de mujeres no tenéis...pero quizás si pañuelos y manteles... cosas así. Quiero cualquier cosa que haga que una mujer se sienta bonita.

-¡Dale! ¡Vamos! No perdamos el tiempo

Animados se fueron a por cosas como mantas indias, manteles, pañuelos... y le dieron un carro con todo lo que habían recolectado. Alfred sonrió, su trabajo por fin estaba acabando. Fue a uno de los estanques y espero a que algunas de ellas llegasen para llevarse el carro.

-¿Que ha traido?-pregunto algo ansiosa Emily

Se bajaron de los caballos y empezaron a mirar los trozos de tela. Eran realmente hermosos. Algunas de ellas empezaron a pelearse por algún trozo, cosa que sorprendió bastante al vaquero.

-Tranquilas...ahí suficientes...

El vaquero dejo que ellas solas se arreglasen y volvió al valle. Vio que algunos hombres ya estaban afeitados y con trajes esperando a las mujeres. Pensó un poco...¿y si el también se "arreglaba" un poco? Solo se cambió de camiseta (una que se la prestaron) y se afeito.

Tiempo después, vio a Kiku en la mitad del camino sobre un caballo, listo para dar la señal.

-¿Todo listo?

-Si-grito el japonés como pudo

-¡Adelante!

-¡Adelante!-imitó el hombre, y se empezaron a escuchar el sonido de las carretas acercándose.

Alfred intento contener a los hombres, ya que parecían niños de escuela, ansiosos por ver a las mujeres. También les ordeno que las ayudaran a bajar de las carretas. Ellas habían quitado la tela y conducían con sus nuevos trajes. Lily, al lado de la conductora Emily, agarraba como podía a su bebe, esperando que el hombre no la rechazara por el niño. Alfred sonrió, si que había valido la pena esperar para verlas tan hermosas. Los hombres vieron, boquiabiertos como llegaban. Frenaron en el pasillo que habían formado los hombres y las ayudaron a bajar como podían. Maddy necesito un poco mas de ayuda, ya que sin sus gafas, no veía muy bien. Uno de ellos agarro el niño de Lily y luego mando a otro hombre que la ayudara a bajar.

Poco a poco fueron entrando en un estilo de sala con un cartel que ponía con letras toscas "bienvenidas mujeres". Katerina Vargas agarro una de las naranjas y entro. Las mujeres se quedaron al lado derecho del lugar, y los hombres, que entraron después de las mujeres, en el izquierdo. Todo se había quedado en un silencio bastante incomodo, ya que, nadie se atrevía a dar el primer paso. Emily se harto y dio un paso al frente después de sacar la foto de su elegido.

-Pueden mirar cuanto quieran, pero no son ustedes los que van a elegir- dijo Emily bastante seria- Desde que salí de Independence he estado viendo dos cosas. Una esta foto y la otra el anca de una mula y no me pregunten cual de las dos me gusta mas- la gente (sobre todo hombres) rieron ante el comentario- La foto me ha echo llegar, y he llegado con la foto,y nadie lo va ha elegir a no ser que sea yo- uno de los chicos, el mas bajito, salio corriendo, pensando que era el. Emily sonrió ante la reacción- no corras tanto, enano, que no eres tu...eres tu,mi cejotas- dijo mirando a él, que quedo bastante sorprendido ante la mujer que le había tocado. Se acerco a el y lo abrazo. Se giro y vio que las mujeres sonreían, pero no daban el primer paso- Rayos y Truenos, ¿a que estáis esperando? Este no es el momento de ser tímidas.

Alentadas por las palabras de la americana, fueron acercándose poco a poco. Alice, miro desde su sitio como cada una de ellas se atrevía, por fin, a acercarse. Uno de los hombres empezó a tocar el violín y con la pequeña banda, empezaron a tocar para que bailasen. Wanda, la mas pequeña de ellas, se acerco al pequeño que antes casi huyo.

-En la foto me parecías mas alto, Peter

-Pero soy lo suficientemente alto para ti- y se atrevió a besarla.

Gabriella se acerco a uno que estaba fumando, apoyado en la ventana. Sonrió...lo prefería con el pelo en punta en vez de engominado con un sombrero vaquero.

-Me gustan castañas con pelo largo-comento algo nervioso (bien disimulado)

-Pero a mi que no fumen...te prefería en la foto-rió la chica

-Bueno...es un comienzo...Vicent..y tu?

Maddy fue buscando como podía a su elegido. Un rubio se acerco a ella y le tendió unas gafas.

-¡Eres tu!-exclamo feliz con una sonrisa-Gracias...soy Maddy

-Francis-se presento el hombre quitándose el sombrero. Beso a la mujer y agarro sus manos para empezar a bailar.

Elizaveta vio al violinista. Era el de la foto. Se armo de valor y lo beso sin decir nada. El chico, sonrojado, volvió a tocar el violín mientras miraba a su chica. Taimi miro a su chico. En la foto no daba tanto miedo como en persona, pero le gustaba. EL chico la miro, y esta empezó a temblar, sin saber que hacer.

-¿Bailas?-pregunto tendiendo la mano. La chica sonrio y antes de ponerse a bailar con el, le dio un beso fugaz, sacando un "tierno" sonrojo.

Louise se acerco a su hombre y no sabía que hacer. Nunca se entreno para esos momentos. De la vergüenza estaba muy sonrojada.

-ve~ que bella! Rubia...me gusta~ ¿te gusta la pasta? ¿y el tomate? ¿te han dicho que eres hermosa?

Ante el "bombardeo" de preguntas, la alemana suspiro y lo cayo con un beso. Katerina seguía perdida ante tanta gente,con la naranja en mano. Al verlo, vio que era algo mas diferente que en la foto.

-Al ver la fotografia, pensé que eras italiano- dijo en italiano la mujer algo confusa

-No...español-dijo en italiano con una sonrisa que sonrojo a la mujer-pase buen tiempo ahí- agarro la naranja de la mujer y lo partió en dos- ¿quieres ser mi media naranja?

Sin decir nada, la agarro y se pusieron a bailar.

Lily miraba sentada, con su niño en brazos, como la gente bailaba. No sabía si salir o no.

-¿Bailas?-pregunto el chico de pelo blanco, bastante sonrojado

-¿y mi hijo?

-yo también lo cuido

Kiku vio desde una esquina, como la señorita Isabel se casaba con un chico parecido al de la señorita Louise. En la cola también vio a Yekaterina, sonriendo, al lado de un chico de pelo corto castaño y mascara en mano. Suspiro...¡todos tenían pareja menos el!. Vio a la señorita Alice apoyada en la pared y se acerco a ella.

-Usted cruzar 5,000 kilo metros...¿no cruzar 5 metros?-vio como seguía indecisa y decidió imitar a Emily, que ya se estaba casando con su cejotas- Otras mujeres irse...rayos y truenos, no es hora de ser timida

Alice sonrió y le hizo caso. Busco a Alfred, y vio que no estaba en el sitio de antes. Salio del lugar y lo vio acomodando su silla en el caballo.

-¿a donde vas?-pregunto al otro lado del caballo, asustada por saber si se iba a ir, dejándola sola en aquel lugar

-A ninguna parte- dijo con una sonrisa- Estaba esperando a que vinieras a detenerme

Alice sonrió, alegre.

-Eres muy guapo...y...te quiero...pongámonos en la fila- aquello último fue como una orden que el vaquero acepto.

Kiku se quito el sombrero y vio como se ponían en la cola. Helena lo agarro del brazo y lo arrastro a la pista de baile.

La travesía había terminado.

* * *

Por fin! después de una semana (no se porque), le he puesto punto final a esta historia.

De por si, he podido meter a todas...

ya nos veremos en otra historia, ya que me ha gustado escribir esto ^^

aio~


End file.
